


Creating the Firstborn In Heaven

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel babies, Archangelic creation, Beginning of time and beyond, Creation, Genderfluid!Raphael, Heaven Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck creates the archangels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating the Firstborn In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brothersinsync (ceoriginal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoriginal/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful brothersinsync who is doing me a HUGE favor by purchasing a #WaywardAF shirt <3 So I said I'd write them a fic of their choice, so here it is!
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written a genderfluid!character and also used gender neutral pronouns, so I'm really happy with the way it came out :)

Chuck created Michael first, after he locked the Levithans away in Purgatory. Amara had watched, a bit disdainfully as he created the first archangel in existence out of stardust, ether, and primordial energy that he drew in from all corners of the universe. Death, too, watched the creation of this being, idly wondering if and when he’d be reaping the Grace of God that was forming limbs and a head under God’s careful hands.

Michael was born with dark curly hair and big, green eyes, and he was a stoic, solemn child but very curious. Chuck spent a good portion of his time chasing his firstborn all over Creation, trying to control him. Michael grew up bookish and intelligent; who spent a lot of time in the library studying. He was also a soldier, and he trained vigorously so he could always be ready in a fight, mainly learning about strategizing and military tactics.

By the time Michael was roughly a teenager and spending his time in the library reading everything that he could get his hands on, Chuck decided that it was time to create a new archangel.

And thus he created Lucifer with his large blue-grey eyes and unruly blond hair, who gravitated towards his older brother almost immediately upon being created. Lucifer was a mischievous child who loved to fly with the sun and stare up at the stars; who shivered when winter came around and delighted in summer time; in tune with his surroundings. Lucifer grew up with a green thumb and tended to the Gardens of Heaven. His second born had a singing voice of pure light and angelic beauty, surpassing every angel who sang with him in raw passion and beauty. Lucifer was a soldier as well, but he preferred being up close and personal with someone, as opposed to Michael who preferred to stand back and fight from a distance.

When Lucifer was older and spent his time in the gardens, Chuck created two more archangels.

Gabriel was the first, with bright gold eyes that taunted his Father and creator and his brothers, who loved his older brothers deeply and migrated towards Lucifer, who took his child rearing duties very seriously. Gabriel was a bright mischievous child who pulled pranks and tricks on his Father and his brothers, with varying degrees of success. He had a bit of a sweet tooth, and had a dry, sarcastic wit that could only be matched by Lucifer’s slightly more morbid humor and Michael’s simple one-liners. His bright mischievous smile and his overall bubbly demeanor made him loved by all and the perfect choice for a messenger of God. Gabriel knew how to fight, but he preferred to avoid conflict whenever he can- his primary defense mechanism was his mouth, which got him in trouble more than once.

Raphael was last, with dark hair and somber eyes and chocolate skin; who was a serious child who didn’t seem to share in their two older brothers’ antics of fun and mischief. Created as a healer, Raphael spent much of their time working on healing Lucifer and Gabriel and even Michael; who preferred to heal rather than destroy. Raphael switched back and forth between being female and male, and their brothers respected that and never made fun of them for it. Rather, they were a bit jealous of their younger sibling’s ability to be in touch with both the masculine and the feminine, that bridge between the two sexes. Michael especially took it upon himself to protect Raphael from anything that might try to harm them from being anything but themselves. Once more, Raphael knew how to fight, but preferred to stay away from the fighting, and focus on healing. They felt not everyone can be a soldier, and Chuck had to agree with his youngest at the time creation.

There would be other archangels, and an even more lower class angels- cherubs, cupids, seraphs and more- some worthy of note, such as Metatron, His Scribe; Naomi, His Head of Internal Affairs; Gadreel, the reason He would leave Heaven eons after the birth of the four archangels; Balthazar, who was a bit promiscuous and enjoyed a more hedonistic lifestyle; and little Castiel, the little angel who truly discovered Free Will and Fell for a human man. And Chuck loved all of His angels, He honestly did. But His firstborn children- Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael- were His favorites and were the most cherished. They helped Him with so much- locking Amara away, creating the other angels, helping create animals and plants and so many other beautiful things. And even when Gabriel fled from his brothers’ fighting and Lucifer fell from Grace due to the Mark and his disgusted glance towards humanity and Raphael and Michael lost their fun, playful sides (not that Raphael had much of a playful side; healing was serious business, they would say, not time for joviality), He loved His archangels more than he could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
